This invention relates to methods used for bending corrugated materials such as typical composite decking, or the like. However, the present invention more particularly pertains to a method for bending the corrugated sheet transversely of the corrugations in a manner which is simple, requires no additional apparatus, and can be easily be performed on the job site by any workman using only a saw and hammer.
Corrugated sheets have been used for a very long time for construction of various buildings, such as storage shed""s, barns, roofs, etc. However, such types of corrugated sheets are extremely difficult to bend transversely of the corrugations. Thus use of such building materials has been somewhat limited as the sheets cannot be easily shaped during construction at the job site which is most unfortunate. Therefore this is a major problem and must be resolved in an affordable efficient manner.
This problem has been recognized and addressed within the prior art but it still remains to be unresolved in an appropriate manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,286 entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR BENDING CORRUGATED SHEETxe2x80x9d is functional for its intended use but it still has inherent disadvantages which the present invention clearly eliminates and overcomes. For example, the cited reference allows the workman to bond the sheet at the point of construction but the sheet can only be bent along a pre-determined manufactured fold-line. Thus, the desired location of the bend must be anticipated at the point of manufacture and this defeats the entire purpose and desired end result of the invention.
Other examples of the known prior art include U.S. Pats. #3,842,647 and #4,449,388 each of which provide means for bending metal corrugated sheets. However, each teach costly machinery and complicated apparatus which the present invention completely eliminates.
It is therefore contended that there is a great need for an improved means for bending corrugated sheets during construction at the job site without the use of additional apparatus or machinery.
It is a very important object of the present invention to provide a method for bending pre-formed sheets and which can be utilized for all existing types of shaped or corrugated metal sheets.
It is a very important object of the present invention to provide a method for bending pre-formed sheets which renders possible the bending of such shaped sheet up to at least 90xc2x0.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for bending pre-formed corrugated sheets which can be easily performed in three easy steps that heretofore have not been taught within the known prior art.
It is another very important object of the present invention is to provide a method for bending pre-formed corrugated sheet""s which can be performed on the job site by any workman having a saw and hammer.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a method for bending pre-formed sheet""s which does not require additional machinery or apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for bending pre-formed corrugated sheet""s which actually strengthens the sheet due to metal composition properties and inherent characteristics.
Also another important object of the present invention is to provide a method for bending pre-formed sheet""s which allows the workman to bend the sheet at any desired angle of choice and at any location on the sheet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for bending pre-formed corrugated sheet""s which provides a bend that is substantially water proof.
Yet another very important object is to provide a method for bending pre-formed corrugated sheet""s which allows the workman on the work site to shape the sheet into the desired form. This is most important as this allows one sheet to be used to form a roof and a wall in combination, or a floor and wall, etc.
Other objects and advantages will be seen when taken into consideration with the following specification and drawings.